Friends
by Music101
Summary: Gabi writes a story about the gang


Second oneshot the paragraph i wrote for my english class but the parts were gabi said that she has done it or it's hppen to her was parts i put in but i haven't done that before exceped for the cheerleader part.

* * *

Lately things haven't been so great between the gang. Everyone has been fighting over a stupid rumor that the head cheerleader started. She went and told all the boys that us girls have been cheating on them. But what she told Troy was even worse. She told him that I was planning on dumping him for the football captain and his biggest rival every Jake Thompson. But when I told him that I wasn't he didn't believe me. None of the guys believed the girls.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Me and the gang were sitting in English when our teacher told us we had to write an ACE-IT paragraph on something important to us. When Mr. B told us I thought that I could us this to get the gang back together cause I just couldn't stand not talking to anyone from the gang, even the girls weren't talking to each other. But the one problem was I didn't know how to do it and I only had one day to write it.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

So I was sitting in English and everyone has gone to read there paragraph to the class from the gang etc for me I was going last. Now Troy was reading his paragraph, it's about basketball. Chad did his on Fred his basketball, Zeke did his on baking, Jason did his on video games, Ryan on hats, Taylor on science, Kelsi on writing music, Sharpay on shopping , and Amanda ( Ryan's girlfriends) on dance. Troy just finish and Mr. B just called my name.

"Gabriella your next." As I walked up to the front of the class I could feel troy's eyes on me and when I turned around to look he looked at the door.

"Ok so I did my paragraph on reason why friends are important so here it goes."

"The reason that friends are so important is because they keep people from going crazy. They keep us from hurting ourselves. They also keep us from being picked on at school. Friends keep us from going crazy because when were having problems at home we can tell them instead of keeping it bottled up inside and just exploding one day. They keep us from hurting ourselves because when kids feel like there all alone and have no one to care about them they start to do things to hurt their body like smocking, drinking, and drugs. Sometimes kids try to even take there lives because we have no one to talk to or anything so what's the point of living and the go through with it either hanging them or cutting their wrists. They go through with it because they don't have someone to tell them how stupid they are being. I know I've been there before; I've been the one cutting my wrist because I couldn't take it anymore. My parents always fighting, getting picked on by the football team, and other stuff like that but I stand before you today because I had someone to tell me how stupid I was being. I had Ryan, Amanda, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor, but I also had someone I love so much show me just haw much he need me in his life and how stupid I was being. I had Troy. Friends also keep us from getting picked on at school because we'll have someone to talk to so we won't be called shy, a freak, a geek, loser and a loner. Sure we will still get picked on but not as bad and you'll have someone to help you out if you do get picked on. I know because when the cheerleaders would pick on me I could always count on my friends to help me out by giving me the courage I needed to stand up to them. So what if peoples friends don't do all that stuff, well they wouldn't be important then, they wouldn't be true friends and the person needs to get new friends. That's why friends are important. Everybody needs one and I need mine to know that the reason why we stopped talking was because of a rumor Amy sent around and that it's not true and we need to stop fighting and go back to the way it used to be." 

When I looked up from my paper everyone in the class could see I was crying so I dropped the paper and ran to the roof top garden.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After what seemed like hours I heard footsteps coming but I didn't bother to look up. Then a voice I thought I would never hear again said some thing.

"That was a really good paragraph you wrote." Said Taylor. Once I heard that voice I looked up to see the whole gang was there and all staring at me.

"What are you all doing up hear. I thought the everyone hated each other." I said with so much ice in my voice.

"Yeah we were but after hearing your thing we all talked and made up so now all we have to do is to get you to forgive us." Chad said.

"Who said I would."

"Come on Gabi we are so sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you." Zeke said.

"Yeah well you did. But you wanna know what hurt the most, it was when my parents started to fight again and I would call one of you to talk but you wouldn't listen so I went back to this." I showed them my wrists. There were scars and cuts all along my arms.

"Brie why did you start cutting yourself again." That was the first thing Troy said to me.

"Because my parents were fighting and all of you were fighting it felt like I didn't have anyone anymore so what was the point of living." By then I was crying so hard. Then I felt to strong arms go around me.

"Brie I am so sorry I should have never listened to Amy and I should have answered your phone calls or answered the door when you came over." I looked in his eyes and could see that he was truly sorry.

"It's okay I forgive you. I forgive all of you."

"You do." Ryan asked

"Yes but on one condition we don't fight ever again."

"Done" everyone said in unison. Then Troy said 

"I'll do it on one condition. You don't ever cut yourself again and you are going to stop."

"Deal." Then out of the blue Troy kissed me.

"So does this mean we are back together?"

"Yeah." Then as I looked around I could see that everyone has gotten back with there boyfriend or girlfriend and they were all happy. That's when I know we could get through anything life throws at us. 

* * *

Ok so review and please be honest thanks

luv ya lots

C


End file.
